Gorillaz Parodia
by ChibiTusspot23
Summary: ¿Como se sentirá vivir con un grupo virtual?. 2 jóvenes lo sabrán. Golpes, risas, comedia, parodias, amistad. FINALIZADO.
1. Nuevos en Plastic Beach

**Bueno, se preguntaran porque fue que hice otro fic y no continué el otro. Pues al parecer alguien que no era yo entro a mi FanFic y...¡BORRO TODOS MIS FICS!¿PUEDEN CREERLO?. Y de lo peor es que ya no los tengo en mis documentos y tambien mis imagenes de portada se borraron. Ahora puse nueva contraseña a mi PC. Y como no se cuanto tiempo llevaba ausente de FanFic, ya ni me acuerdo en que capitulo me quede, así que voy a empezar de nuevo. Solo que el de Gorillaz, ese ya no lo voy a continuar.**

**A por cierto, este sera un Fic de parodias, solo agregare a 2 personajes: el mio Chibi y el de .97 que me dio permiso de usar a su personaje en mi fic. Y muchas gracias por los dibujos y gracias por ayudarme a hacer la portada :D. Serán puras Parodia y Comedia.**

* * *

Dos chicos, buena una chica y un chico, la chica de nombre Chibi de 15 años, con un caracter Tsundere y agresiva, su cabello color azul celeste es y de ojos cafeces claro/oscuro, con gafas puestas en ella. En su cabeza tenia un gato gris. El otro chico de nombre Jhony de 19 años, con un caracter igual de Chibi, solo que no es Tsundere, es un chico frio con una actitud emo, su cabello color negro oscuro es y sus ojos verdes, el fleco le cubria toda la mitad de la cara del ojo derecho. Llevaba puesto una gorra negra de orejas de gato. Esos dos jovenes estaran con los Gorillaz por 2 meses, y eso fue debido a un concurso que participaron estos dos, estaban dentro de la casa, los integrantes al verlos, estaban extrañados, no era como pensarian que fueran, como aquellos fans que ven a sus estrellas y qu comienzan a actuar como locos y empiezan a acosarlos y todo aquello pero, en estos no, estaban sentados, cerios y ninguno dio la palabra.

―Ustedes si que son bichos raros.―dijo Murdoc.

―Son los mas tranquilos que alguien pudo conseguir.―dijo Damon intentando animar el ambiente en Chibi y Jhony, pero nada.

―¿Intenta animar?.―responido la peliceleste con esa voz masculina y un poco femenina que tenia, que causaba algo de miedo.

―No hace falta ya los conocemos y sabemos lo que piensan.―dijo el chico cruzandose de brazos.

―Yo soy una chica Otaku Tsundere.―dijo Chibi.

―¿Que es Tsundere?.―dijo 2D confundido.

―Despues te lo dire 2D.―dijo Noodle.

―Muy bien.―dijo Jamie.―Espero que no causen problemas, cualquier cosa nos llaman a nosotros, Chibi y Jhony, ¿de acuerdo?.

―Ok.―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Damon y Jamie salieron de la casa.

―Y...bueno...¿De donde son?.―dijo Russell para romper el silencio.

―Yo soy de Venezuela.―dijo el pelinegro.

―Y yo de Mexico.―dijo Chibi.

―Son extranjeros.―dijo Noodle.―¿Saben hablar Ingles?.

―_Yes.―_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―¿Se conocen?.―dijo Russell.

―A el lo conoci por una pagina llamada FanFiction, le gustaba muchos mis fic, me pidio mi Facebook, admiro mis dibujos y ahora llevamos unos lazos de amistad.―dijo la chica.

―Somos solo amigos, asi que para que no esten molestando.―dijo cerio Jhony.

―Muy bien.―dijo Noodle.

―Bien...em...¿C-Como fue que...g-ganaron el concurso?.―dijo 2D nervioso, les temia a sus caras.

―Yo por responder a todas las preguntas y con un mayor numero de Me gusta en Facebook.―respondio el pelinegro.

―Igualmente.―dijo la otaku.

*Gorillaz: "Estos si que son raros"*

―Miau.―maullido de gato que puso en pasico a los Gorillaz.

―¿¡Un gato!?.―dijo Russell.

―¿¡Donde!?.―dijo Noodle.

―Aqui.―dijo Chibi teniendo a su gato en sus manos.

―Aawww es lindo.―dijeron al mismo tiempo Noodle, 2D y Russell al verlo.

―¿¡Gato!?. ¡Oh no de ninguna manero ese animal se quedara de aqui!.―dijo Murdoc, cuando de repente, Sebastian mufo y se aferro a su cara, molesto.―¡Quitenmelo!.

―(Corriendo todos a quitarselo).―

―¡Sebastian quieto!.―dijo logrando liberarlo de Murdoc.―Tranquilo (acariciandolo).

―¡Esa bestia destroza mi hermosa cara!.―dijo rasguñado de toda la cara. Cuando lo dijo, todos comenzaron a reir en voz baja.

―A el no le agradas.―dijo Chibi.

―¡Pues ese animal no lo permitire aqui en mi isla!.―dijo furioso, el felino volvio a mufar y casi lo vuelve a arañar con sus uñar en la mano.

―¡No lo permitire!. Este gato es mi hermano, amigo y familia. De ninguna manera lo dejare solo. Y no causara problemas en casa, solo me obedece a mi y solo hay que tenerlo alejado de ti.―dijo la peliceste.

―Aparte es lindo.―dijo 2D.

―Ya oiste Murdoc, solo obedece a Chibi y hay que tenerlo alejado de ti.―dijo Noodle.

―Pues mas te vale, no quiero que me arañe a mi.―dijo Murdoc.―¡Cyborg!.―aparece en la sala.

―Señor.―dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

―Vigila a este animal y tambien a los dos nuevos idiotas presentes aqui.―dijo referiendose a Chib y Jhony, ambo pusieron cara de "¬¬" a la version anime.

―¡A mi no me digas idiota!.―dijo Chibi, golpeandolo en la cabeza.

―A la orden.―dijo con su ojo izquierdo, donde lo ocultada, salio un rayo x color rojo y lo escaneo enfrente de Chib y Jhony.―Infomacion guardado, con su permiso.―dijo saliendo del lugar, y cargando a Murdoc directo a su habiatcion que estaba noqueado.

―Si que eres una verdadera Tsundere.―dijo Noodle impresionada.

― Cuídense de ella.―dijo el pelinegro.

Los integrantes ayudaron a los nuevos huéspedes a sus respectivas habitaciones, ahora tenían que hacer que los chicos se sintiera en su casa, aunque tendrá que aguantar a un chico Emo y a una chica Otaku con actitud Tsundere. ¿Podrán lidiar con esto?.

_Continuara... _

* * *

**Bueno fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, espero que les haga gustado, y si la portada es mi dibujo, mio solo mio. Bien creo que serán mas capítulos ya que solo son parodias. ¡Mucho anime!. ¡Mucho Gorillaz!.**

**A por cierto, necesito que me ayuden a ganar un concurso de Cosplay, aquí les dejo el link. Solo tiene que darle like a mi foto . ?fbid=448772345216466&set=a.446892985404402.1073741842.419894011437633&type=3&theater :DDD**


	2. Noche de Películas

**Regrese para ser continuando, tuve una idea de que voy a hacer dibujos porcada capitulo de mi fic y lo publicare en mi DeviantART. Y ok dejo de hablar. **

* * *

10:30 pm, todos estaban en la sala, era noche de pelucas, con palomitas, sodas, vino, cervezas, vodkas y jugos. Con pizza y chocolate. Pero el problema era de que no sabían cual película elegir.

―¿Por que no vemos una de terror?.― sugirió Russell.

―¿No le dará miedo a Chibi?.―dijo 2D.

―Soy algo paranoia pero me gusta las películas de terror.―dijo Chibi.

―¡Yo decido que película ver!. ¡Y veremos esta!.―dijo Murdoc, sacando de un saco, un montón de pilas de películas, mayoría era de porno.

―Esas son películas para adultos.―dijo Jhony.

―Aparte, si sabes Murdoc, yo soy menor de edad.―dijo Chibi cruzándose los brazos.

―Cierto.―dijo Russell.―Si todos vamos a haber una película, que sea algo que se vea entre todos.

―¡Aaahh!. ¡Maldición!. ¡Tenia que estar una jodida niña de 16 años...!.―interrumpido.

―Tengo 15.― corrigió.

―¡Me vale que edad tengas!. ¡Y no puedo ver mis películas educativas tranquilamente!. ¡Ya la cagaste!.―dijo molesto.

―¿Y si mejor vemos esta?.―dijo el peliazul, sacando del bulto de películas porno el estuche de una película, la tenia alrevez.―El nombre de esta cosa es raro.

―Es porque la tienes alrevez.―dijo Cyborg. ¬¬

―¿Eh?. ¡Ah si!.― volteándola.―"Mama".

―¿Mama?. ¿Es película extranjera?.―dijo Noodle, confusa.

―¡Hey!. ¡Esta película se estreno hace meses, pero nunca la vi.―dijo Jhony.

―También esa se estreno en mi país, pero nunca me atreví a verla.―dijo la peliceste.

―¿Que, tienes miedo de ver a una mujer muerta?. ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Quien diría que te da miedo!.―dijo burlándose, Murdoc, que resibió una patada en el aire por parte de Chibi.

―¡No dije que me dan miedo las películas de terror!. ¡Digo que nunca la vi porque mi madre no me dejaba verla!.―dijo la mexicana.

―¡Esta bien!. Déjense de pelear y vamos a verla.―dijo Russell. Todos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares, cada uno tomo cada pizza y chocolate y sus bebidas. Solos 3 estaban sentado en el sofá; Russell, 2D y Noodle. Mientras el resto estaban sentados en el suelo, y Sebastian en la cabeza de su dueña.

Comenzó la película, comían y murmuraban entre ellos sobre su opinión de cada parte de la peluca, cuando pasaban las escenas de miedo o que eran fuertes, Chibi daba gritos que sobresaltaban a todos, igualmente Noodle, ella se aferraba a 2D. Murdoc lo miraba con seriedad, como si ya lo había visto y sabia cada parte de la película, Cyborg no sabia que era el miedo, no se asustaba ni nada, solo miraba la película con el ceño fruncido. Jhony escuchaba música pero al mismo tiempo veía la película y Russell, solo comía lo que podía. Termino la película, Chibi y Noodle estaban impactadas, Jhony un poco, mientras el resto tranquilos.

―Voy a querer mas a mi mamá.―dijo abrazando a su gato.

―¡Dio mucho miedo!.―dijo Noodle abrazando a Chibi por delado.

―No preste mucha atención a la película, pero si era aterradora.―dijo el pelinegro.

―Ni dio mucho miedo, anda váyanse a dormir, si no quieres que esa mujer Mamá te lleve a ti.―dijo Murdoc asustando a la peliceste.

―¡Cállate!.―dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, golpeando a Murdoc en la cara.

―Noodle, si quieres, puedo dormir contigo.―dijo 2D.

―¿¡Que!?―dijo impactada Chibi.

―¿¡D-De veras!?.―dijo Noodle, roja.

―Si, hasta que se te pase el miedo.―dijo 2D, también sonrojado.

―¿Que, Chibi, quieres que 2D duerma contigo?.―dijo Russell.

―¿¡Que!?. ¡Yo no...!. ¡N-No necesito a alguien para dormir, puedo dormir con mi gato!.―dijo corriendo a su habitación temporal.

._.

―¿Es extraña?.―dijo Russell.

―Ella es asi.―dijo Jhony.

_Continuara... _

* * *

**Si lo se, fue corto, bueno dije que era de parodias, y tardare algo en hacer los dibujos pero de que los hago, los haré.**


	3. Aprendiendo algo de Chibi

**I´m Back!**

**Me tarde no se cuantos días, porque e estado muy ocupada: Con lo de la preparatoria, que tengo que hacer el examen para ser admitida y cambiarme a otra en el 2do semestre (no alcance lugar en la prepa que quería pero me dieron chance de cambiar pero hasta el 2do semestre). Y bueno con nuevos dibujo y mi cosplay que haré este 25 de mayo, haré de 2D del vídeo Stylo por su cumpleaños! :DD **

**OK dejo de hablar y este fic sera muy friki, muy anime y significados Otakus! xD (soy otaku y que!? w) **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, 2D fue el primero en despertarse antes de que los otros, se sirvió una taza de café y un panquesito de chocolate que hizo Russell ayer en la noche. Se sentó en la mesa y se puso a pensar...en ponys. (xD)

―Los Ponys son los mas lindos. Le hubiera pedido a mi mamá que me comprara un Ponys cuando cumplí 10 años.―dijo pensativo y tomando sorbo de su café.―Aun así amo a mi mamá.―dijo. Justo cuando iba a tomarse el panquesito, un grito que lo hizo saltar del susto que sus ojos se hicieron blancos.

―¡PUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA MADRE!.―entro Murdoc siendo, atacado por Sebastian, de nuevo.―¡QUITENME A ESTA BOLA DE PELO DE ENCIMA!.― decía intentando quitárselo de la cabeza.

―Señor es mas fácil que lo aparte así.―dijo Cyborg agarrando a el gato cuidadosamente.

―Se calmo.―dijo 2D impresionado.

―¡TU PINCHE RATA ASQUEROSA!.―dijo Murdoc, enfurecido que le salio humo de la cabeza. Cuando aparecen Noodle, Jhony y Chibi.

―¡Sebastian!.―dijo Chibi sosteniendo a su gato.

―¡TU ESTÚPIDA NIÑA QUE PARECE UN NIÑO. ¿O CONTROLAS A TU GATO O LO SACO A PATADAS DE AQUÍ . ¡ ALÉJALO DE MI!.―grito con toda sus fuerzas que todos que estaban en Plastic Beach se sobresaltaron.

―¡Señor eso fue porque entro a la habitación de la Friki!.―agrego Cyborg.

―¡Tu te callas!.―dijo saliendo de la casa,

―¿Para que entro?.―dijo confusa.―Mientras tu pequeño demonio, no estés causando problemas y quédate conmigo o quien sea de tu agrado, hasta con el loco.―y con loco se refiere a Jhony.

―Ya te dije que me asustaste cuando te pusiste el traje de Cyborg.―dijo el pelinegro.

―¿Traje?.―dijo la robot confusa.

―Soy Crossplay.―dijo la peliceste. Y poniendo a Sebastian en su cabeza.

―¿Eh?. Chibi. ¿No te duele que tu gato se suba a tu cabeza?. ¿Te a arañado alguna vez?.―dijo impresionado 2D.

―¿El?. No, para nada. Se a subido a mi cabeza muchas veces.― respondió.

―¡Los gatos son tan lindos cuando están en la cabeza de su Máster!. _Kawaii_.―dijo Noodle, con los ojos brillando.

―Eso si que no se.―dijo Cyborg saliendo de la casa.

―¿Y Russell?.―dijo Jhony.

―No lo se, yo fui el primero en despertarme y estaba pensando en Ponys.―dijo 2D, cuando dijo Ponys, se sonrojo.

―¿Ponys?.―dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

―¡Ja!. Hasta 2D piensa en Ponys. O pienso en Yaoi.―dijo Chibi.

―¿Yaoi?. ¿Noodle que es Yaoi?.―dijo mas confuso el peliazul.

―Jejejejeje. Eso no lo puedo decir.―dijo apareciendo en su cabeza una bota de sudor.―Eso es de Fujoshis.

―¿Por que?. Quiero saber que es, yo no entiendo el japones.―dijo el peliazul.

― Fíjate amigo que ni yo tampoco se lo que es.―dijo Jhony complaciendo a 2D.

―¿No sabes?.―dijo Chibi.

―No.― respondió.

―¿Y ni tampoco lo que hacen?.―dijo Noodle.

―Tampoco.―dijo 2D. Noodle y Chibi pusieron caras de miedo.

― Déjenme molestarles que es.―dijo la pelivioleta, corriendo a su habitación.

―Igual yo, cuídenlo que no se acerque al estúpido de Murdoc.―dijo Chibi dejando a Sebastian en la mesa y corriendo a su habitación temporal. Cuando llega Russell con ellos.

―Buenos días.―dijo sentándose a un lado de ellos.

―Hola.―dijo Jhony.

―Buenos días.―dijo 2D.

―¿Y las chicas?.

―Fueron a sus habitaciones.―dijo 2D.

―Creo que nos mostraran que es Yaoi.―dijo Jhony.

―¿Yaoi?.―dijo confuso el neoyorquino.―¿Otra de las cosas Frikis de Noodle?.

―Chibi también es Friki. Mas bien, ella lo prefiere en su termino. "Otaku Tsundere".―dijo el pelinegro.

― Explícame que es todo eso. ¿Que es Friki o Otaku o Tsundere?.―dijo 2D.

― Según lo que se, Otaku aquella persona que le gusta la cultura japonesa, el anime, manga y cosplay. Los Frikis es casi pareció al Otaku, solo que ellos son de los que les gusta la ciencia ficción, la fantasía, videojuegos, cómic y un poco de anime y manga. Y Tsundere es aquella persona que es fría y cuyo comportamiento es hostil hacia otras personas, pero luego muestra su lado cálido y amigable, casi parecido a la bipolaridad pero no tanto, aparte es muy agresiva.―dijo todo lo que sabia aunque no tanto. :I

―Creo que Noodle también es Otaku, ve anime todo el tiempo en su computadora, aparte de esa serie llamada Pokemon en la televisión y ve película como El Castillo de...ah no recuerdo el nombre pero da igual y el de El Viaje de Chihiro.―dijo Russell.

―Bueno, me temo que si lo es.―dijo Jhony. Cuando aparecen las chicas.

―¡Llegamos!.―con sus computadoras en manos.―Bien les mostraremos esto.―dijo Noodle poniendo su computadora portátil en la mesa, los chicos estaban muy atentos a la pantalla cuando ve...

...

...

...

(O_O)

―¿¡ESO ES!?. ¿¡YA...OI!?.―dijo los 3, traumados.

―Jajajajaja, es divertido traumar a otros.―dijo burlándose Chibi.

―Cierto. ¡Y esto es Yuri!.―dijo Noodle cambiando de tema y los chicos...

2D, Russell, Jhony: *vomitan arco iris*

―A los hombres les gusta el Yuri.―dijo Chibi cerrando el computador.

Paso la tarde y 2D, Noodle, Russell, Jhony y Chibi, fuero al centro comercial a conocer lugares nuevos para los invitados.

―Admito, este lugar es mas grande que el de mi cuidad, Venezuela.―dijo Jhony.

―Igualmente en mi cuidad, solo que tiene un carrusel.―dijo Chibi.

―Bien, este lugar es perfecto para nosotros, podemos ver las tiendas, comer y pasar el tiempo necesario para no oír a Murdoc gritar cuando trae a sus "amigas", si se podría decir, a Plastic Beach.―dijo Russell.

―Eso de "amigas" lo tomare como algo literal.―dijo Chibi. ¬¬

―Bien, entonces vamos a enseñarles los lugares, Jhony iras con Russell y Chibi ira con 2D.―dijo Noodle. Cuando Chibi oyó que ira con 2D, se puso roja.

―Noodle, ¿tu con quien iras?.―pregunto 2D.

― Iré a comprarme ropa, de seguro no les gustara esperarme todo el tiempo en los probadores, ¿o si?.―dijo. Todos dieron un paso atrás como muestra de que no querían.―Me lo imaginaba. ¬¬

Todos iban por un lado a otro, justo cuando 2D iba a decir una palabra, vio a la menor, roja.

―Em, Chibi, ¿estas bien?.―dijo mirándola raramente.

―S-Si...e-estoy...b-bien.―dijo nerviosa.

―¿Segura?. Esta roja.―dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente, pero...

―¡N-no!.―apartando la mano.―Digo, n-no es que...solo que...n-no me gusta que alguien me toque. Es eso, nada mas.― decía.

―Esta bien.―dijo 2D. ._.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**fadsagsdgafsadsghsgsga no tengo palabras xD**


	4. Gato-Gorillaz: Un Mundo de Gatos

**¡QUE ONDA A TODOS!. Disculpen la tardanza es que bueno e tenido que estudiar para mi examen de prepa y por la escuela que ya mero ya saldré en vacaciones, mucho dibujos pendientes que no e hecho y no e terminado y sobrre todo porque e tenido flojera entrar a Fanfic! x3.**

**Bueno ya que regrese, hoy voy a termina el capitulo pendiente y hacer la tarea xD. Ok, hasta haré extras como por ejemplo gatos. =^w^= **

* * *

_Conocer... _

**Murdoc: **

_―"¡Odio esto!.―**sentado sobre una roca.―**Soy un gato que tiene que ser tratado como el reí de todo...¡Pero no es así . Soy un patético gato verde con un ojo rojo y mis dientes son afilados, soy el mas malo de todos los felinos que hay de Plastic Beach y también líder del grupo gatuno "Gorillaz", siendo simplemente el bajista pero soy el líder."―**caminando al muelle.**_

_―"Soy Gato-Murdoc Niccals, el soy esta caliente, perfecto, porque las gatitas lindas salen al sol y desde mi punto alto de una roca que estoy acostado, puedo verlas como juegan y su perfecta figura.―**quieto.―**¡Como desearía tener a una de esas gatitas alrededor mio!. ¡Pero tampoco es as!. En mi casa, están dos gatas que son completamente insoportables...una gata japonesa y una gata mexicana que me arañe a cada rato."―**mufando.**_

_―"Sin duda las odio pero no puedo hacer nada, Noodle, mi pequeña, es como mi hija y a ella nunca me atrevería a lastimarla. ¡A excepción de la otra estúpida Chibi, ella es un dolor de cabeza y me arañe todo le tiempo, solo por molestarla ¿que no me puedo divertir con ella haciendo lo que se me plazca?. ¡Oh claro!. ¡No puedo porque no quiere ser un Pedofilo!. ¡Maldición si ella fuera mayor que los demás y sea mas felina...porque parece un gato, haría con ella lo que sea!. !Ah por satan!. ¡La detesto!. ¡Detesto a todos!. ¡Y mas al idiota de Gato-2D!. ¿No entiendo porque todos están atraídos por el si es un idiota de mierda!.―**mufando mas enfurecido.―**Pero me gusta fastidiarlo, es "mi juguete", como mi bola de estambre o mi rata muerda que case hace varios meses atrás."_

**Russell: **

_―"Creo que comí demasiado pescado, y eso que me comí como 4 pescados frescos vaya estoy exhausto, creo que dormiré una siesta antes de comer la cena. Aunque sea un gato glotón y negro de ojos blancos a todos les agrado."―**recostado sobre la arena, cerca de unas rocas grandes.**_

_―"Me llamo Gato-Russell, estoy recostado en la arena de Platic Beach, en mi lugar favorito de todos, disfrutando el viento, el sol y el agua, aunque no me guste, pero puedo divertirme casando pescados para mi o para todos los demás gatos que habitan en esta isla. Me gusta convivir con mis amigos gatos, son divertidos."―**bostezando.**_

_―"Pero quien no me cae bien es Gato-Murdoc, el siempre pervertido y malo con todos, hasta es capaz de arañar a Gato-2D, a cada rato tengo que estar deteniendo a Gato-Murdoc para que no lo lastime mas, es un idiota. ¡Ah vaya!. ¡No de nuevo!. ¡Otra vez tengo que impedir otra pelea de Murdoc".―**corriendo a ayudar a Gato-2D de Gato-Murdoc. **_

**Noodle**:

_―"La brisa de la playa es hermosa, y mas el cielo.―**sentada sobre el muelle.―**Las gaviotas vuelva, pescado en el mar y a todos nuestros amigos gatos jugando. ¡Aunque allá esta el tonto de Murdoc molestando de nuevo al podre de 2D."_

_―"Ohayo. Mi nombre es Gato-Noodle, mas bien conocida como Neko-Noodle, soy una gata japonesa, violeta de piel y mis ojos verdes son, me gusta jugar con los demás gatos, cazar pescados y a pasear por el lugar. Ahora mismo ire a recorrer toda la playa."―**va a la playa.**_

_―"No entiendo porque Gato-Murdoc molesta a Gato-2D, podre de Gato-2D, debe sentirse aterrado. A Gato-2D lo quiero mucho, pero, mas bien, lo quiero como, mas que un hermano y un amigo, bueno esta lindo y su voz es hermosa cuando maúlla no me importa que sus ojos sean negros y su piel azul sea, eso lo hace ver bien, siendo el mismo."―**sentada.**_

_―"Todos me agradan y mi mejor amiga es Gato-Chibi, es Otaku al igual que yo, aunque sea Fujoshi. En tanto a su amigo, Gato-Jhony esta siempre deprimido, no se porque, tal vez necesita encontrar una gatita. ¿Podría ser eso?. No lo se pero dormiré un rato."―**duerme.**_

**2D: **

_―"Vamos esta vez seras mía".―**jugando con su bola de estambre.―**¡Te tengo!.―**rodea sobre ella.―**Creo que ya jugué bastante contigo, descansare un poco...eh...donde...em...donde no me encuentre Gato-Murdoc, el siempre me fastidia.―**corre al muelle.―**Creo que aqui es mejor."_

_―"Hola...eh...soy Gato-2D, soy...un gato de piel azul y mis ojos son negros...eh...me gusta comer pescado, me agrada todos, hasta Gato-Murdoc aunque me arañe.―**limpiándose la pata por 5 segundos. **_

_―"Podría decir que, la que me agrada mas es Gato-Noodle, ella es hermosa e inteligente, por eso es mi mejor amiga aunque...creo...que...eh...creo que pensé en atún.―**r****ascandose la cabeza.―**La que me asusta un poco son Gato-Chibi y Gato-Jhony, son nuevos y sus miradas me dan miedo, pero son agradables, pero siempre tengo la duda de porque Gato-Chibi cuando estoy asolas con ella, ella se sonroja y me golpea en la cara. No lo se...em...iré a jugar con Gato-Noodle". _

**Cyborg: **

_―"No soy humana, soy un gato construido por mi amo, Gato-Murdoc, pero soy una cyborg, parecida a Gato-Noodle, tengo el lado izquierdo de mi mejilla de metal rota, por dentro tengo cables, circuitos y a cada rato me oxido cuando cazo pescados y por fuera mi cuerpo entero parece de piel humana."―**sentada sobre las rocas, junto al lado de Gato-Murdoc.― **_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui se finaliza este cap, lo tengo como titulo "Gato-Gorillaz" jejeje si muy gatuno, es que me gusta los gatos *u* **


	5. La Novia de Jhony Conociendose

**hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza es que muchas cosas pasan pero ya que sali de la secundaria y hasta el viernes me graduo. Y este capitulo se lo debo a mi amigo **** .37, **el fic te la dedico para ti y por ser un buen amigo c: espero que te guste.

* * *

Jhony se fue a una playa que estaba cerca de Plastic Beach, para entretenerse con algo que estar todo el tiempo en la playa, tan solo con su gorro y ropa de siempre camino casi por el mismo lugar.

En Plastic Beach, todos se preguntaban donde estaba Jhony.

―Este...Chibi.―mando a llamar 2D.

―¿Qué?.―dijo quitando la vista de su celular a 2D.

_―_¿No sabes donde esta tu amigo Jhony?. Lo hemos buscado por todos lados y pensabamos si tu sabrias en donde esta._―_dijo Noodle.

_―_Si, se fue a aquella plaza que nos llevaron, quizo caminar un rato por ella._―_dijo volviendo a su celular.

_―_¿Y no lo acompañas?._―_dijo 2D.

_―_No quizo._―_dijo la peliceste.―Siempre quiere estar solo, no lo se, le hace falta una novia.

Volviendo con Jhony, se sento en una banca sola que estaba junto a la fuente, cuando de repente...

_―¡_Cuidado!._―_se escucho un grito de una chica que iba en su patineta que al parecer tuvo un mal movimiento y iba a caer junto a Jhony. Ambos chocaron.

_―_¡Fijate por donde vas!._―_dijo el pelinegro poniendose de nuevo su gorro.

_―_¡Mldita patineta!._―_dijo la chica, que tenia un cabello medio largo color gris plateado con unas patillas que parecian orejas de gato son un broche de gato, ojos medio amarillos dorados, vestia de una camiseta negra con un gato enfrente, pantalones holgados cortos y tenis negros._―_Y tu tambien fijate, con ese fleco de emo de seguro no ves ni a tu madre._―_dijo la chica levantandose con su patineta.

―Oye, mas respeto a mi._―_dijo cruzandose los brazos el joven._―_Aparte eres bajita y tu misma fijate por donde vas.

_―_¡Oigame usted!. ¡Nada mas por ser bajita no tengo derecho a cuestionar!.―dijo molesta la peliplateada que le dio un golpe en la cara que le dolio.

_―_¿¡Por que me pegas!?.―dijo molesto, con una marca roja en su mejilla.

_―_¡Porque se me dio la gana!. ¡Idiota!.―dijo la chica.

_―_Vaya, esta chica es casi parecida a Chibi._―_dijo levantandose del suelo._―_Esta bien, que tal si para corregir mi error te inivto un helado._―_dijo colocandose bien el gorro.

_―_Que sea de chocolate._―_dijo agarrando a Jhony de la muñeca dirigiendolo a la heladeria.

_―_A proposito, no nos presentamos.―dijo siendo jalado por la chica._―_Me llamo Jhony.

_―_Koneko._―_respondio.

_―_Era de esperarse._―_dijo comiendo un pedazo de su helado.

―Y no te e visto por esta plaza.―dijo la chica.

―No soy de aqui. Apenas llegue aqui con mi amiga Chibi por un concurso que ganamos.―dijo el pelinegro.

―Oh vaya, ¿donde viven?.―dijo Koneko.

―Vivimos con Gorillaz en Plastic Beach.―dijo, cuando Koneko escucho eso, se atraganto de su helado.

―¿¡No mientes!?.―agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa.―¿¡De verdad!?. ¿¡Con Gorillaz!?. ¿¡No mientes!?.

―¡Oye calmate!. Y no, no miento, es verdad.―dijo alejandola.―Te lo probare.―sacando su celular y mostrando una foto de su celular de a todo el grupo junto a Jhony y Chibi, Chibi con su gato y Jhony a un lado de 2D.

―¡Haber trae aca!.―dijo arrebatandole el celular.―¡No me jodas!.

―Bien alli esta la prueba.―dijo recargandose en su silla.

―¿Y este de aqui, es tu hermano?.―dijo apuntando a Chibi.

―¿Hermano?. No, aparte es una chica.―dijo Jhony.

―¿Chica?. ¡Parece niño!, pero no importa.―dijo sentandose en su lugar.―Presentame a Gorillaz.

―¿A cual de todos?.―dijo.

―Presentame a Noodle.―dijo Koneko.

―Si quieres, solo que no vayas a reaccionar como fanatica alocada cuando la veas.―dijo levantandose de su lugar, rumbo a irse a Plastic Beach, por detras lo seguia Koneko, pero...¿sonrojada?.―¿Estas bien?.

―S-S-Si lo estoy. E-Es solo que...e-estoy nerviosa.―dijo la peligris.

―Descuida, trata actuar seriamente.―dijo intentando calmarla.

―Tratare.―dijo Koneko. Llegaron a Plastic Beach, no habia nadie, nada mas a Chibi sentada en el sillon con su gato.

―¿John?.―volteando a verlo.―¿Quien es ella?.

―Una desconocida nada mas, ¿y los demas?.―dijo mirando a los alrededores.

―Salieron, en una hora regresaran dijeron.―dijo Chibi.

―¿Ella es Chibi?.―dijo Koneko.

―Si, ¿por?.―dijo la peliceste.

―Pareces niño.―dijo la peligris.

―Me lo dicen mucho. No importa.―dijo cargando a su gato y dirigiendose a su habiatcion. Dejando solos a Jhony y a Koneko.

―¿Quieres esperar hasta que lleguen?.―dijo sentandose en su lugar.

―No.―dirigiendose a la puerta.

―Oye espera dejame...¡Oh!.―justo cuando iba a ella, se tropezo con alguna cosa y fue cuando...

_Continuara... _

* * *

**jejeje espero que te haya gustado .37, aun habra una continuacion n.n espero que no te haya molesto en tomar tu dibujo para que fotos las miren n.n **

. ?fbid=166449896868753&set=a.114463435400733.17576.100005112309540&type=3&theater

**bueno espera la continuacion y suerte con tu manga n.n**


	6. La Novia de Jhony La Oportunidad

**Regrese mis peques! (así me gusta decir x3). Disculpe la tardanza, es que con lo de mi graduación el sabado pasado fui a una expo y bueno e estado ocupada con mi nuevo Proyecto que haré y también en creando nuevos personajes (Jhony ya sabe porque, igual el también hizo un manga espectacular *u*). Bueno, y también porque me gana la flojera!. Ah, por cierto, me inscribí en un curso de verano y bueno yo estoy dando clases de matemáticas a niños de 4to. Año y no manches son un desmadre! x3333.**

**Bueno dejo de hablar para comenzar a escribir que tanto Jhony como yo espera con ansias :DDDD **

* * *

Ambos chocaron sus labios frente a los suyos, y estaban con la voz semi abierta, ambos, impactados y sonrojados, no tardaron en separarse, mas Koneko que Jhony estaba mas sonrojada.

―¡L-Lo-Lo siento!. ¡N-No fue mi...!.―decía tartamudeando el chico, pero no le dio tiempo de disculparse, porque la chica le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo con una marca en la mejilla.

―¡Creo que me ire!.―dijo Koneko, roja como un tomate y saliendo de Plastic Beach, pero al bajar, se callo del un escalón, torpemente pero aun así siguió corriendo y se fue.

―¿Y-Y eso por que?.―se dijo a si mismo, masajeandose la parte donde la chica lo golpeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jhony fue a al mismo lugar donde conoció a Koneko, y lo acompaño Chibi.

―¿Seguro que aqui es donde patina la chica _Neko_?.―dijo Chibi.

―Seguro. Tengo que hablar con ella.―dijo Jhony.

―Después de aquella paliza que te dio por besarla accidentalmente en lo labios, aun así quieres explicación para eso?. Probablemente te haz enamorado de ella a primera vista.―dijo Chibi cruzándose los brazos.

―¡C-Cállate!.―dijo sonrojado.―S-Solo quiero una explicación de porque.

―Si claro, si tu lo dices.―dijo Chibi.―Iré por algo de tomar.―alejándose de Jhony. Cuando...

―POW!.

―Otra caída.―dijo Jhony tirado en el piso. Y su mayor sorpresa.

―¿Koneko?.―dijo sorprendido. No dijo nada la chica, solo que lo miro sonrojado y se levanto con su patineta pero.―¡No te vayas!.―sosteniéndole de la mano.

―¿¡Q-Que!?.―dijo con la cara roja.

―Explícame. ¿Por que fue la golpe?.―

―P-Porque...t-tu...t-te me avientas encima.―

―Fue accidental. Pero hay una cosa que quiero darte.―acercándola a el y, sorprendetemente la beso en los labios, ella sonrojada, hacia fuerzas para separarse de el pero el era algo fuerte que ella. No tardo en corresponder el beso. Ambos mirándose sonrojados.

―¡Oye!.―separandolo bruscamente.―¿E-Eso...p-por que...f-fue?.―dijo Koneko sonrojada.

―Una confesión.―dijo el pelinegro.

―¿Y apoco crees que por un simple beso...?. Digo, no es que lo haya tomado mal, fue lindo pero...―apenada.―Creo que mejor, lo pensare!.―dijo subiéndose a su patineta y marcándose del lugar, fue allí donde llego Chibi.

―¿Que me perdí?.―dijo en sus manos un refresco de soda.

―De nada. Mejor vayámonos.―dijo marchándose.

―¿Que no la vas a esperar?.―dijo siguiéndolo.

―Por ahora, no.―dijo lo ultimo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se fueron directo a Plastic Beach.

_En algún lugar de Koneko... _

―¿¡De verdad te beso!?.―dijo su amiga.

―Si...fue algo raro, pero fue lindo.―dijo apenada la chica.

―¡Lo ves!. ¡Con fingir la torpeza de la patineta lograrías conquistarlo!.―dijo mas exaltada la chica.

―Bueno, eso si funciono, solo espero que si le guste bastante una chica _Kudere_ como yo.―dijo estirándose un mechon de su cabello.

―Veras que si. Por lo menos sabes donde vive.―dijo su amiga.

―Cierto.―dijo sonriendo.―Lo volveré a ver.

_Continuara... _

* * *

**Y aquí lo tiene, se que este capitulo no hablo de Gorillaz pero bueno fue un regalo para Jhony que se lo debía y porque me apoya en mi proyecto y yo también. Espero que te guste y continua así tu manga! *u* **


	7. Incidente que se le da su merecido

**Hola todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Porque ahorita voy a continuar con el nuevo capitulo, ahora si de Gorillaz, aunque si tambien a sus respectivos personajes, ah por cierto, voy a cambiar de portada, porque ahora la nueva personaje, Koneko, que si se tambien de que ese personaje es parte de la serie anime _Highschool DxD_ (para los otakus, ya saben cual serie es, yo no mire la serie pero si se cual es) pero aun asi seguira con el nombre (y ella es plana xD). Ok basta de charlas!. Regreso German! (para los que son fans de HolaSoyGerman) y comenzare a escribir.**

**AVISO: Puede incluir algunas parodias, pondre un (*) para al final del fic los pondre en la descripcion final. :3 **

* * *

Ya en la temporada de calor, todos estaban decientos de sed y calor, era demasiado el calor. Abrieron las ventanas, se sirvieron aguas frias (cerveza para Murdoc), encendieron ventiladores y bestian de ropa casual.

―¡Aaahh!. Esta haciendo un chingo de calor.―dijo Noodle, agitando un abanico.

―Ni el agua y ni el ventilador puede solucionar este calor.―dijo Jhony.

―Y, ¿puedo sugerir algo?.―dijo 2D.

―¿Que tienes en mente?.―dijo Chibi.

―Si vivmos en Plastic Beach, entonces. ¿Por que no vamos afuera?.―respondio.

...

...

...

―¿¡Y POR QUE CARAJOS NO LO DIJISTE HACE MAS DE UNA HORA!?.―grito con todas sus ansias Murdoc. Agarrando a 2D del cuello, asfixiandolo, alli iban Noodle, Russell y Jhony a separarlos.

―¡Calmate Murdoc!.―dijo Russell.

―2D. ¿Estas bien?.―dijo Jhony.

―Si...creo.―dijo tomando aire, despues de la horcada que le dio Murdoc.

―Y...¿Vamos a afuera?.―dijo Cyborg.

―¡Si!. ¡No quiero morir de calor!.―dijo Murdoc levantandose de la silla.

―¡Ire tambien!.―dijo 2D.

―¡Igual yo!.―dijo Jhony.

―Ire po refrescos.―dijo Russell.

―¡Sebastian ira con ustedes!.―les aviso Chibi.

―¡Ah chicas!. ¿Me ayudarian con algo?.―dijo la japonesa.

―De acuerdo.―dijeron Cyborg y Chibi al mismo tiempo, las 3 subieron a la habitacion de Noodle.

_Afuera en la playa..._

―¿Por que se tardaran las chicas?.―dijo Jhony, mientras jugaba con Sebastian.

―De seguro estan con Noodle, ella siempre se tarda cuando quiere lucir algo nuevo.―dijo Murdoc, mientras tomaba de un trago de su cerveza fria.

―Que yo sepa, Chibi no es tan femenina con eso de los trajes de baño. Ella solo se pone una camiseta debajo y un short.―dijo el pelinegro.

―¿Eso como lo sabes?.―dijo Russel.

―Ella me lo dijo.―respondio.

―Tipico.―dijo Murdoc tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

_Con las chicas... _

―¿Y ahora Noodle?.―dijo Cyborg.

―¿Este esta mejor para, impresionar a 2D?.―dijo Noodle sosteniendo bikinis diferentes.

―Si que quieres impresionar a 2D. Con alguno de esos bikinis te veras bien, digo, eres delgada y un poco plana estas, pero aun asi te ves linda.―dijo la peliceleste cruzandose de brazos.

―Dilo tu, tu eres muy plana, tu apariencia de como la de un chico y eres bajita.―dijo Cyborg.

―¡Oye! ¡Es Sindrome de Turner que tengo!. Y no me importa.―dijo Chibi.

―Oh, en ese caso, ¿por que no te pones este?.―dijo sacando de u armario Noodle, un bikini mas llamativo.

―¿¡QUEEEEE!?. ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS NIÑA ME PONDRIA ESO!.―dijo exaltada.

―Solo bromeaba.―dijo la pelivioleta.

―Pues mala broma.―dijo.

―Bueno dejen de discutir y mejor ponganse los trajes que ya nos estaran esperando los demas.―dijo Cyborg, quitandose su traje militar que siempre llevada.

―Eh...Cyborg.―dijo Noodle.

―¿Que?.―dijo Cyborg.

―Se supone que tu estas construida como yo. ¿No?.―

―Eh, si, ¿por que?.―

―Porque...tu tienes un poco mas aumente de senos que yo.―dijo tocando un seno de ella.

―Asi fue como me construyo Murdoc.―dijo la robot.

―Por suerte que yo no tengo senos grandes.―murmuro la peliceleste.

―¿Que dijiste?.―dijeron Cyborg y Noodle.

―Nada.―nego.

Ya bajaron a la playa con los demas, y ellos se les quedaron biendoles; tenian bikinis. Asi siguio toda la tarde, 2D jugo voleyball con Noodle, Chibi hizo castillos de arena con Russell y Murdoc y Jhony solo estuvieron sentados sin hacer nada, bueno, Jhony estaba jugando con Sebastian. Ya dio el atardecer, ya habia bajado el calor.

―Oye, Noodle.―dijo 2D, llamando la atencion de ella.

―¿Eh?. ¿Si?.―dijo Noodle.

―Queria decirte...que...bueno...―balbuceaba. Mientras en otro lugar.

―¿Encerio?.―dijo, Chibi.

―Encerio.―dijo Jhony.

―Que absurdo.―dijo cruzandose de brazos. De a un lado de la playa, estaba Murdoc con Russell, pescando peces, para la cena, que como se vera, Murdoc tenia la caña de pescar y apuntaba mal.

―¡Ya men!. No apuntas ni siguiera a alguna basura en el agua.―dijo Russell, quejandose de la mala punteria de Murdoc.

―¡Callate bola de grasa!.―nego, esta vez hizo fuerza, que el ansuelo fue lanzada muy lejos, llego hasta donde estaban 2D y Noodle, lo notaron.

―¡Cuidado!.―advirtio 2D, logrando esquivar a Noodle de que el ansuelo le atravesara.―¿Estas bien?

―Si, estoy bien. Pero...―hizo una pausa.―Creo que a Chibi no.

―¿Por que lo dices?―dijo dudoso 2D.

―¡Porque le llegara a ella!.―dijo. Apenas Chibi logro voltear pero, el ansuelo le engancho en su camiseta, Murdoc creyendo que se habia enchando en alguna roca o algo asi, quizo jalarlo pero apenas volteo Russell.

―¡Oye Men!. ¡Deja eso!. ¡Le enganchaste a Chibi!.

―¿¡Que!?. ¿¡Y porqu carajos ella no se aparta!?.―dijo sin soltar la caña de pescar.

―¿¡Que!?.―apenas notandolo y siendo jalada por el ansuelo, estaba haciendo fuerzas para quitarla pero algo peor paso, el ansuelo tambien le encajo sobre su brasiel.―¡No puedo!. ¡ADEMAS, IDIOTA!. ¡LO ENCAJASTE SOBRE MI BRACIEL!. ¡IDIOTA!.

―¡Maldicion!. ¡Pues quitatelo de alguna forma!.―dijo le pelinegro aun jalando el ansuelo.

―¡Oye dejame ayudarte!.―dijo Jhony.―¡Pero no te muevas!.

―¿¡Como quieres que no me mueva si este idiota lo esta jalando y siento que..!.―dijo mas exaltada, Noodle lo noto y...

―¡CHIBI-SAANN...!.¡CUDRETEEE!.―dijo encimandose en Chibi pero, se logro liberar del agarre, pero se llevo con todo camiseta y braciel, dejandola al descubirerto, pero Noodle llego a tiempo para cubrirle los senos.

**(es parodia de un accidente parecido a esto de la serie Green Green...no la vean ._.)**

―¡Esta desnuda!.―exalto 2D.

―¡Esta desnuda!.―exalto Jhony.

―¡Esta desnuda!.―exalto Russell.

―¡Maldicion!.―exalto Murdoc, dejando a un lado la red de pescar.

―¡Aaaahhh!. ¡Maldito!. ¡Me...las...PAGARAS!.―dijo enfurecida.

―¡Alto!. ¡te van a ver!―dijo intentando detenerla, aun con sus manos en sus senos.

―¡Sueltame!―caminado amenazamente a Murdoc.

―¡Espera!. ¡No!.―insistia Noodle.

―¡Dije...que...ME SOLTARAS!.―aun enojada, se livero y corrio hacia Murdoc y le dio una tremenza paliza...

_Continuara... _

* * *

**jejeje que les parece, espero que les haya gustado y bueno no corregi las faltas ortograficas porque estoy muy cansada de escribir, lo dejare pendiente... **


	8. Regresando a Kong Studios (parte 1)

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza es que muchas cosas han pasado y porque me formatearon de nuevo mi laptop. Bueno aquí con el siguiente capitulo que ya ni me acuerdo...ah si, en muy poco tiempo cambiare la portada del Fic. c: **

* * *

Al día siguiente, Murdoc con un gran moretón en su ojo derecho...por razones obvias, decidieron ir a visitar a su antiguo hogar, Hong Studios, que aun seguía en buen estado. Todos dentro, hasta Sebastian, del auto que robo Murdoc hace días, pero al parecer, todos estaban medio apretados, como Russell es el único grande del grupo tubo que irse enfrente del auto, el que tenia que manejar era Cyborg, ya que al volante Murdoc se pone todo ebrio y detrás, como 2D, Noodle, Jhony, Chibi son los mas delgados de todos y no había lugar para Murdoc, tenia que estar detrás con ellos, aunque fuese en peor para Chibi y Noodle.

―¿Cuanto tardamos en llegar?.―dijo Noodle, que estaba muy cerca hacia Chibi.

―No lo se, creo que como unas 2 horas creo.―dijo Cyborg al volante.

―Bueno, con tal de que lleguemos a tiempo, me estoy incomodando. Hubiéramos dejado a Murdoc en la cajuela.―dijo Chibi.

―¡Mejor a ti!. ¡Niña estúpida que me dejaste una marca en mi ojo!.―dijo Murdoc, molesto.

―Pero de quien fue la culpa de aquel que hizo fuerza para atrapar un pez que no lo logro y termino enganchando a su roja.―dijo Russell.

―¡Idiota!.―dijo Murdoc.

―Aunque, reviviste un buen merecido.―dijo Jhony.

―¡Oye!.―dijo el satanista a punto de gritar cuando Russell interfurio.

―¡Ya cállense que me darán dolor de cabeza por sus gritaderas!. ¡Mas de los de 2D!.―dijo Russ.

―Y, hablando de dolores de cabeza, ¿saben en donde estan mis pastillas para la migraña?.―dijo 2D, comenzandole a llegar la migraña.

―¿No las trajiste?.―dijo Noodle, preocupada.

―No me acuerdo.―dijo el peliazul.

―Creo que a estos kilómetros, hay alguna gasolinera por aquí.―dijo Cybrog.

―Bueno, espero que lleguemos pronto.―dijo Jhony.

―¿Por que?.―dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

―Porque quiero ir a hacer del baño.―dijo el emo.

―Paciencia chicos, llegaremos pronto.―dijo Cyborg. Llegaron en 5 minutos menos.―Ahora, pueden bajar.―dijo y todos salieron del auto para respirar un poco. Literalmente, respirar porque Murdoc se fumo dos cigarros dentro del auto.

―Enserio me, ¿como te puedes fumar 2 cigarrillos dentro de un auto?.―dijo Russell.

―¿Que tiene?. Yo puedo fumar cuando yo quiera.―dijo Murdoc.―¡Y tu Face-Ache!. ¡Tráeme unas latas de cerveza!.―dijo el pelinegro arrojandole a la cara de 2D una bolsa con cosas desconocidas, que le golpeo su ojo derecho.

―Oye, ya me van como 5 veces que me arrojas cosas a la cara-―dijo masajeandose donde le había golpeado.

―¡No me importa!. ¡Tu eres el animal y te golpeo cuantas veces se me de la gana!―dijo recargándose sobre el auto.

―¡Ya basta!. No le creas 2D, tu eres un gran amigo.―dijo animándolo Noodle.

―Jjejeje, gracias.―dijo apenado 2D.

Los demás entraron a la tienda que estaba en la gasolinera, Jhony se fue al baño, 2D estaba comprando pastillas para la migraña y las cervezas que Murdoc le ordeno que comprara. Russell estuvo ayudando a Cyborg a poner gasolina y Murdoc...bueno el no hizo nada.

*dentro de la tienda*

―Quien diría que aquí también venden frituras de México.―dijo Chibi agarrando las frituras.

―¿Encerio?.―dijo Noodle.

―Si, solo que en mi ciudad, a las frituras las llamamos _sabritas_.―dijo la peliceleste.

―Oh vaya, que nombre tan curioso. Bueno hay que llevar algunos alimentos para el viaje, tardaremos mucho en llegar...y quiszas, algunas cosas para nosotras.―dijo la japonesa.

―Me parece bien.―dijo agarrando varias barras de chocolates. Agarraron todo lo que querías comprar, las chicas esperaron en la fila junto con 2D. Pero a Noodle se le había olvidado algo.

―¡Oh espera!. Creo que olvide comprar los refrescos!.―dijo Noodle.

―Te esperamos.―dijo 2D. Noodle fue al refrigerio, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, de a un lado, estaba alguien que se le figuraba a alguien...

_continuara... _

* * *

**les deje con el drama c:**


	9. Regresando a Kong Studios (parte 2)

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y tengan por seguros de que voy a hacer otro fic :DDD **

* * *

Noodle no podía creer lo que estaba a un lado de ella. Era Paula, ella, con ropa de cuero y lentes oscuro, de seguro se estaba ocultando de la policía del manicordio, es lo que pensaba Noodle. Paula estaba hablando por celular, se escondió entre el pasillo de las frituras para escuchar la conversación de Paula.

―_Lo tendré asegurado...lo se...de acuerdo lo acepto...bien, mas vale que tengas el arma allí mismo, y asegúrate de buscarme un buen lugar para esconderme, no quiero que lo imbéciles me encuentre...sabes que tu también estas en este plan, y solo te advierto una cosa así que escúchame con atención ..Si no haces lo que te digo...tu hermana morirá, ¿escuchaste?...bien, entonces allá te veré.―_dijo Paula desde el celular, se seguro tenia la planeacion de nuevo de atacar a Gorillaz y volver con 2D. Paula salio del local, en una motocicleta se fue del lugar, al camino contrario, de seguro no sabe que se van directo a Kong Studios.

―_"¿¡Paula esta de regreso!?. ¡Maldición!. ¡De seguro tiene a alguien amenazado!. ¿Tengo que avisarles a los demás . No, podría preocuparlos y mucho mas de que Chibi es menor de edad y podría peligrar su vida. Mejor cuando sea el momento indicado se los diré."_―se decía ella misma, volvió a donde estaban los chicos y salieron de la tienda, cuando salieron, ya Cyborg y Russell estaban dentro del auto y por allí, estaba Murdoc coqueteando con la chica de la gasolinera.

―Oye chiquita, ¿no quieres que te lleve a un lugar fantástico que esta entre mi piernas?―decía seductoramente, mientras la podre chica estaba sonrojada y nerviosa ante esa pregunta.

―Ah...este...yo...―justo cuando iba a decir una palabra, de por detrás de Murdoc apareció Chibi por el aire y le dio una patada en su espalda.

―No cabe duda de que con cualquier mujer que te encuentres, ya quieres atraerla a tu cama.―dijo Chibi, cruzada de brazos.

―¡Aaahhh!. ¡Tu maldita hija de..!―antes de decir una palabra, que llega Cyborg y lo noquea con un tubo en la cabeza.

―No cabe duda, de que siempre quise hacer esto.―dijo Cyborg.

―Vaya Cyborg, no te creía capaz.―dijo impresionada Noodle.

―Lo se, bueno vayámonos, no sera muchas molestia llevarlo en la cajuela.―dijo cargando a Murdoc a la cajuela del auto.

Todos subieron al auto y dieron camino a Kong Studios. Mientras, Noodle estaba algo inquieta por lo que escucho en la conversación de Paula en la gasolinera, 2D que estaba a un lado de ella, la miro preocupada.

―Noodle.―la mando a llamar.

―¿Si?.―volteo la miraba para verlo a los ojos.

―¿Estas bien?.―pregunto.

―Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.―dijo sonriendo de lado.

―Bueno, me preocupo mucho por ti de que algo te incomode.―dijo sornriendole también. Ella también le sonrió y comenzó a mirar la ventana, mientras, Chibi se quedo dormida, recargada en el hombro de Jhony y 2D jugaba con Sebastian.

―¿Cuanto tiempo tardaremos?.―pregunto Jhony.

―Muy pronto.―respondió Cyborg.

―¿Y, que pasara cuando Murdoc pregunte quien lo golpeo en la cabeza?―pregunto el peliazul.

―Diremos que fue 2D.―dijo la androide.

―¿¡QUE!?.―impactado.

―Descuida 2D, si te quiere golpear, yo lo dejare durmiendo de nuevo.―dijo Russell.

―Oh vaya, eso es un alivio.―dijo aliviado.

Ya pasaron 2 horas imedia y al fin, ya habían llegado a Kong Studios, Cyborg bajo del auto y abrió las rejas del lugar y metió el auto dentro de la vieja cochera que tenían antes. Los Kong Studios.

_continuara... _

* * *

**(sin palabras xD)**


	10. Difil de Entender

**No me puedo resistir al querer publicar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, como por ejemplo, hize un nuevo FanFic de Vocaloid de genero Yaoi (se que hay algunos de aqui que son Fujoshis/Fundashis y algunos que no tienen ni idea de que estoy hablando xD). Bueno da igual, esta tercera parte sera la ultima parte n.n**

**Bueno, comenzare en terminarlo y avisar que hare un nuevo fic de gorillaz que sera en relacion a la fantasia y a los zombies n.n **

* * *

Llegaron sanos y salvos a Kong Studios, de nuevo, se quedarian alli una semana, todo lo que estaba alli seguia en su lugar, la sala, las habitaciones, la cocina, la cochera y el estudio. Cada integrante volvio a donde era su habitacion antes, pero ahora que Chibi y Jhony son los nuevos, tenian que encontrales una buena habitacion para ellos en buen estado, aunque eso seria flojera para Murdoc, pero como Noodle lo obligo, lo hizo.

Les escogio las ultimas del ultimo piso del edificio, habiatciones pequeñas pero no les dio importancia el ambiente del lugar, aunque Murdco resibio triple golpe; un golpe de Chibi en el trasero, un golpe de Jhony en el estomago y un arañazo de cara de Sebastian. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno...

*todos mirando la cara de Murdoc*

―Eso es obvio.―dijo Noodle.

―Como si no supieramos―dijo Cyborg.

―El gato siempre lo arañe.―dijo Russell.

―¿Que tiene de malo?.―dijo Chibi, cargando a su gato.―El solo se defiende de gente mala.

―Bueno, Murdoc si es una persona malvada pero en el fondo es...―justo cuando iba a acompletar la frase 2D, Murdoc le arrojo a la cara un pan tostado totalmente duro.

―¡Cierra tu puta boca!.―dijo furioso.

―Murdoc nunca cambia.―dijo Jhony.―Casi como Chibi que tu comportamiento nunca a cambiado.

―¿¡Eso que!?.―dijo Chibi, dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Jhony que estaba a un lado suyo.

―Esa a sido mi duda desde que empezaron a vivir con nosotros.―dijo Noodle tomando un sorbo de su taza de cafe.―Chibi, ¿por que eres tan agresiva, y mas con los chicos?. Ya sabes que eres Tsundere pero porque eres.

―Porque asi soy yo.―dijo la peliceleste cruzandose de brazos.―Y porque los hombres se dicen ser machos a los golpes, por eso es que mejor ellos son como una bolsa de boxeo o una tabla para romper.

―Si que eres una chica extraña.―se dijeron a si mismo todos.

Continuara...

* * *

**otra vez sin palabras y creo que me delantare con el nuevo fic pero solo sera el primer capitulo y me dio flojera corregir las faltas ortegraficas y no comenten ya no lo se xDDDD**


	11. El Sueño de Noodle

**Holis! Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic aunque dije que solo publicaría el primer capitulo, ya que tengo que terminar este fic y así poder publicar feliz y contenta, cada capitulo sera por parodia ahora si! el suspenso de Paula se acabo (que por cierta persona que ya se sabe) así que tratare de acabarlo (me urge publicar el siguiente fic de "Luchar para Vivir" =^/u/^=). **

* * *

Dentro de la mente de una persona, todo oscuro mientras figuras extrañas caían, o abajaban, era algo insignificante y...

_~sonido de disco rayado~ _

―¡A la mierda el romance!.―dijo Murdoc despertando a Noodle.

―¡Aaaahh!. ¿¡Que carajos pasa!?.―dijo sobresaltada.

―Quejándose de esta historia.―dijo Cyborg a un lado de Murdoc.

―Me despertaron, si me disculpan.―dijo enojada y subiendo a su habitación para dormir un poco, justo cuando iba a entrar, vio a Jhony y a Chibi haciendo la _Fusion _de _Dragon Ball_.―No interrumpiré.―dijo con cara de _poker face_ y entrando a su habitación y se tiro en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

~_sueño de Noodle~ _

Noodle estaba en medio de un campo en una colina, cuando en un espejo, aparece la imagen de 2D, quitándose la camisa, cuando Noodle vio eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de eso, apareció otras escenas de 2D sin camisa y quitándose la camisa y la ropa, Noodle deja salir un sangrado nasal y sonrojarse toda. Abriendo los ojos.

―Hola.―dijo 2D a un lado de ella.

―¡Aah!.―gritando sorprendidamente.―¿2D?. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estabas aquí?.

―Como hace 5...segundos.―dijo mirando su reloj.―¿Te desperté?.

―¡Ah!. ¡No, creo que ya se me quito el sueño!.―dijo frotándose los ojos.

―Bien, ¿quieres ir por un helado?.―dijo amablemente y extendiéndole la mano.

―Claro.―dijo sosteniéndole la mano.

―Ah, por cierto. Cuando entre te estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz.―dijo 2D.

―¿¡Que!?.―dijo sorprendida.―Creo que lo soñé.―susurro.

―¿Que dijiste?.―pregunto.

―¡Nada!.―negó.

―Bueno...esta bien, solo fue un hilo de sangrado nasal.―dijo el peliazul sonriendo. Mientras una Noodle traumatizada de porque lo soñó a el, casi desnudándose para ella y que sangre de verdad.

_continuara..._

* * *

**afsgfafsfdahsffgafhgshfasfgfshdahgffasfahdahgdffas fddafdgfsjhdhahdgahjfdhgagfadjhdsahfdshgahdafjfdha ghdfvajhadfhdfhadahgfajhdjafahahaf xDDDDDDDD QUE LOCA SOY! PERO AMO EL 2DXNOODLE (aunque si tambien el Murdocx2D xD)**


	12. La despedida Adios (Capitulo Final)

**buenos dias a todos, tengo una buena y mala noticia, la mala es que hoy y en este capitulo es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, pero la buena noticia es que ya voy a comenzar a terminar mi otro fic, ya apenas publique 4 dibujos de los personajes, son 10 personajes pero aun no la ilumino y ni las e publicado, sean pasientes :D. Y sobre todo me ausente porque estoy en mis broncas de la prepa pero ya estoy convenciendo al director de que me acepte y asi pueda estudiar y ser una magnifica Escritora y Dibujante! :D (verdad Jhony?c:) **

* * *

Chibi y Jhony ya pasaron sus ultimas semanas en Plastic Beach, Damon y Jamie irian por ellos para llevarlos al aeropuesto y llevarlos a su ciudad.

―Nos divertimos mucho aqui.―dijo Jhony.

―Me alegra que les haya agredado estar aqui.―dijo amablemente Noodle.

―Pasamos estos meses con nuestros idolos de banda favorita, nunca olvidaremos este momento.―dijo Chibi, sonriendo.

―Cuando quieran venir, seran bienvenidos.―dijo 2D.

―Gracias.―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ya estaban a punto de irse, no sin antes despedirse de los demas, Noodle se despidio de Chibi con un fuerte abrazo, 2D y Jhony con un apreton de manos, despues con Russell con un abrazo y les dio galletas. Para finalizar con Murdoc, que solo fue una despedida de mano y una patada por parte de Chibi y rasguñada de Sebastian.

―Hahahaha, extrañare eso.―dijo corriendo al auto de Damon para que no la persiguiera.

―¡YA VERAS MALDITA CHAMACA!.―dijo enfurecido

―¡Quien diria que una chica te golpearia.―dijo Damon subiendo al auto y arrancando, ya fue cuando se fueron de Plastic Beach al aeropuesto.

―Son divertidos.―dijo Russell.

―Cierto.―dijo Noodle.

―¿¡Divertidos!?.―exclamo Murdoc.―¡Fueron solo un estorbo!.―

―Tal vez para ti, solo porque una chica de 15 años te golpea y tu no tuviste las hagayas para defenderte.―dijo Noodle.

―A de ser porque nunca se atreveria a golpear a un adolescente.―dijo 2D, pero al decir eso, resibio una fuerte paliza de Murdoc.

Fin! :DDDD 

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, me dio fljera corregir las faltas ortograficas xDDDD**


End file.
